


Cumulus

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Ideology, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The smoke and clouds of war heaped upon one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumulus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Orion Pax/Soundwave - Things left unsaid"

Orion had known that Soundwave aimed for great things, having been by Megatron's side as long as he could remember. Yet, the next thing he knew, Cybertron had erupted into chaos. Soundwave had chosen his side. It was peace through tyranny, Megatron's own words scribed as an oath.

Orion wanted things to be different - he fought so long and so hard to bring peace to the warring planet, from the system that had torn it apart, and Megatron took his memory, his goodness and his purpose away from him in a matter of moments.

"Soundwave, please…"

Ratchet held Orion back with all his might, arms around the Prime's chassis, but Orion still held out his servo, shaking, confused and dumbstruck.

Before this, Orion thought that Soundwave would be different, but he took his vow of silence to his very spark. Since Orion wasn't given a choice in the matter, could he really be blamed for not wanting to fight him? Soundwave was both a worthy opponent and a fellow Cybertronian he thought he could trust.

Soundwave had regarded Orion in and out of combat.

It didn't feel right to Orion, not even when his servo reached out to him, even though it was all in vain.

Banishing his hard-earned notion of what was deemed good to the furthest corners of his mind and spark, Soundwave was silent, a coil of smoke and machine, his rough vocal processor making nary an utterance when he held the Decepticon symbol upon his chassis. His optics darkened, and his visor shielded his faceplate, never to look upon Orion ever again as a comrade, but an enemy to terminate the next time they met.

The things left unsaid had dissipated between them, the smoke and clouds of war heaped upon one another, to never be the same again.


End file.
